Yusuke's Proposal For Real?
by I.idora
Summary: Chu comes back to human world and rounds up everyone he knows there to announce his engagement to Natsumi. But it seems one of them is ready to declare a formal proposal, or so he'd hoped. Read & review! :D


**A/n:** I know. I know. I'm not yet done with _Give Me Your Life Force!_ And here I am again writing a new fic for my favorite Yu Yu Hakusho couple. ^^;; This is going to be short and that's why I am writing this first before I head on to procrastinating in the writing _Give Me Your Life Force. _Wahaha! I'm kidding!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I'm just pretty crazy about it!

**P.S.** Yay for me! I have just finished watching the whole series again yesterday and I felt great. I didn't appreciate the other characters and their stories before because I watched it when I was still very young but now… *sob* Hey I am still young. LOL. Okay on with the story. :D

**Yusuke's Proposal**

**(FOR REAL)**

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Chu laughed as he swung the liquor bottle in his hand. A very patient Natsumi sat beside him, sipping her tea quietly.

Genkai eyed the drunkard as she crossed her arms. "So you're going through the legal form of slavery. I wish you my condolences, Natsumi."

"Oh you old bat. Can't you at least be happy for me?" Chu said, his accent more defined now because he is love drunk.

"I am happy for you. I am just not so sure for Natsumi." Genkai said as Natsumi's eyes and hers met.

Everyone was in Genkai's temple for Chu's announcement. They sat in the living room anxious to hear about the engagement.

"Looks like the drunkard finally got to you, huh?" Yusuke teased.

"He trained very hard so he could defeat her." Rinku said. "I didn't think it was possible."

"Yeah you're right. He had to be beaten up everyday for three years after the tournament just to be able to date her." Suzuda said.

"And who are you?" Yusuke asked the monkey girl.

"Well…" Rinku said, scratching the back of his head. "She's kind of with me." A blush crawled on his cheeks.

"Wow! You've got yourself a girlfriend! That's great!" Yusuke exclaimed surprised.

"Guess so." Rinku grinned.

"So, how about the rest of you? Will we hear wedding bells soon too?" Kurama asked Jin, Toya, Shishiwakamaru and Suzuka.

"I have yet to find a girl more beautiful that I am." Suzuka said as he did a pose.

Sweat drops appeared at the back of everyone's head.

"Nobody in their right mind would ever consider." Shishiwakamaru snapped.

"Are you going to rub your fan club in my face again?!" Suzuka shouted at him comically.

"Fool." Genkai said as she finished Suzuka off with a punch in the face for being too noisy.

"So how about the two of you Toya and Jin?" Kurama asked, not letting the topic off.

"We're not yet ready for that kind of thing, you know." Toya said.

"We still want to develop our skills in battle." Jin answered.

"Sounds like someone I know." Kurama said as he eyed Hiei and Yusuke.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hiei glared at Kurama.

"I'm not sure what your intentions for staying with Mukuro all this time. Care to shed some light on the matter?" Kurama asked, putting Hiei on the spot.

"I didn't know Mukuro and Hiei were going steady." Botan whispered to George.

"Yeah I didn't know they had that kind of relationship." The ogre replied in the same soft tone.

"I did tell you. They communicate through fighting. I noticed this much during the Makai Tournament." Koenma said, glorious in his teenager form.

"What an odd couple." Botan remarked and was faced by Hiei's cutting glares.

Botan laughed nervously. "Of course I didn't mean that in that way. I should say it's really unique."

"Hey! Hey! Won't anyone ask me how Yukina and I are going? We're officially going out!" Kuwabara laughed in victory.

"Why would we go out?" Yukina asked innocently, not completely understanding the meaning behind Kuwabara's comment.

Everyone laughed nervously while altogether thinking that Kuwabara's hopeless.

"You can stop embarrassing yourself now, baby bro. You know your relationship ends with her once she realizes what you really mean. So if you want to hold onto fantasy you'd better keep a sock on that mouth of yours." Shizuru told her brother as she lighted a cigarette.

"Shizuru's not doing bad on the dating scene either. She has been together with a guy from a cigarette company, you know." Keiko spilled.

"Oh!" Botan and Yukina said in unison.

"Yeah. That's why the whole house now smells like a huge ash tray." Kuwabara said tactlessly.

"That's great, Shizuru. I'm happy you found a man that suits your needs." Genkai said as she eyed the chain smoker.

"Hey dimwit. You've been quiet there in a corner." Genkai wondered out loud at the silence of her pupil.

"That's right. You did promise to marry Keiko! But that was three years ago and you haven't pulled through with that promise! How dishonorable!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he pointed at Yusuke.

"Who said anything about not pulling through, Kuwabara!" Yusuke said as he grappled with Kuwabara.

"You tell him mate!" Chu said in between hiccups.

"Looks like Yusuke has been hiding something very important from us!" Jin said as he floated in the air.

"I'm very happy for you." Toya said.

"So when's the wedding date, lad?" Chu asked. "It better not be on the same day as me and my Delilah."

"You will die if you call me that again." Natsumi said as she sipped her tea once more.

"Well I haven't worked out the details yet." Yusuke said, grinning when he caught the attention of Botan holding out a placard.

It read.

**I DON'T THINK KEIKO KNOWS ABOUT ANY OF THE DETAILS YET.**

"Oh that's right!" Yusuke said as he faced Keiko, took her hands to his. "Keiko, let's get married."

Hoot calls were heard everywhere. Genkai could only muffle _'dimwit' _and had a smile on her face.

Keiko's expression was first of surprise and then of contemplation and then of annoyance. "So where are you going this time and how long?"

Yusuke blinked.

Keiko sighed. "You realize you only say these things when you're about to leave for somewhere for some time. I thought apparitions can move in freely into the human world and back to theirs. So are you going to Mars this time?"

Everyone who was excited by Yusuke's proposal comically fell to the floor.

"Was that supposed to turn out that way?" Botan asked, a sweat drop on her forehead emerging.

"I knew you'd pull something like that. That's why I've got proof!" Yusuke said as he dropped Keiko's hands and went to his backpack to scavenge for something.

"Proof?" Everyone asked.

"Don't tell me!" Kuwabara shouted.

"He's got her a ring!" Kurama said.

A smile appeared at the edge of Hiei's mouth in a seeming approval for the spirit detective's actions. "Hn."

"Damn! Where'd it go?!" Yusuke shrieked. "I could have sworn it was here."

He emptied his bag and nothing that resembles a velvet box appeared in sight.

"I'm screwed." Yusuke said.

Everyone in exception for the girls fell on the floor.

"Urameshi! You bastard!" Kuwabara said. He watched as Yusuke move into a gloomy wormhole in the corner of the room.

"Poor Yusuke." Yukina said.

"Well it's his own fault, proposing like that and not sure whether he had the ring with him or not." Botan said.

Yusuke shot a glare at Botan before leaving dejectedly out of the room.

"You know, despite all this I feel sorry for Yusuke. He did make an attempt." Shizuru said before puffing another round of smokes.

Keiko stood and followed Yusuke out. Everyone just watched her with smiling faces.

"Ogre." Koenma said.

"Yes sir." He replied obediently.

"Get the camera ready." Koenma ordered.

"The camera? But why sir?" The blue ogre replied.

"Because we'll be filming an entry for the next Spirit World Film Festival!" He said exploding into his toddler form.

---+

Yusuke sat by himself with arms crossed, mumbling profanities when he heard someone sit beside him. An annoyed looked on his face, present.

"You know what I don't want to talk about it. Go away." He said as he realized who sat beside him.

He looked at Keiko's smiling face. "Stop staring, will yah! I told you it was in there! It just got mixed up for some reason!"

Keiko laughed.

"What's so funny!?" Yusuke shouted.

"You are, Yusuke." She said, smiling again.

Yusuke pointed to himself.

Keiko nodded. "It's just like you to mess up like this. You act before you think and somehow it turns out well."

"Well, about that… Listen…" Yusuke faced her and looked straight in her eyes. "I'm serious about what I said earlier."

Silence.

"Aren't you going to at least say something about it? This is pretty awkward." Yusuke said shyly.

"Come on now… the door's going to give out any time now." Botan said as she was being squished by everyone eavesdropping on the situation.

The door fell.

"Oh snap. We got caught." Jin said.

"You guys." Yusuke stood stress marks and all as he cracked his knuckles.

Everyone ran away from Yusuke and he was about to follow when Keiko called him.

"About what you said earlier…"

Yusuke gulped.

"I'd love to." Keiko said with a smile.

Yusuke tried to stop the large smile forming in his face when his friends attacked him all at once and they had a funny battle royal to celebrate Yusuke's engagement.

"YEAH!" Yusuke emitted a very powerful spiritual energy that drove all of his friends on their butts.

"Wow! Such powerful spiritual energy!" Botan gasped.

"Oh the power of love." Ogre said as he wiped the tears in his eyes as he ended shooting Koenma's mini movie.

**-- END!**

**A/n:**__I know it's totally random. But I felt writing about this. Review! :D Thanks in advance!


End file.
